Moonlight
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: PG-13 to be safe.... this is just plotless TsumexToboe fluff. And this is my first Wolf's Rain fanfiction, so please R&R!


**A/N:** This is my first Wolf's Rain ficcy!!!! WHEEEEEEE I am soooo hapeeeeeee This is, as the summary said, TsumexToboe. Sorry to say, nothing of KibaxHige. I like that pairing, but I couldn't fit in any hintings without using one that's already been in a TxT story. I think I already used too many of the other TxT stories as a guide for this one already. Ehhhh I feel uncreative. But I absolutely HAD to write this, or else I was gonna go crazy. I'm completely obsessed with the Tsume/Toboe pairing, it's just such… CUTENESS!!!! I've scoured through this entire section for fanfiction, and I loved just about every one I found.

Um… one last note… this story seemed a little OOC after reading over it. That usually happens when I'm writing for a certain fandom for the first time. But I dunno, please lemme know what you think. I definitely think this one-shot has a bit more of a different approach as the others. There's not as much humor, or dialogue. Plus, Cheza's in it, so this is the first TxT story with her in it. I guess I needed to reassure myself of some things after last Saturday's episode… . .

ANYway, enough with my babbling, and onto the fic! I really hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own wolf's rain. Who knows what havoc I could reek if I did…. Haha

"Moonlight"

_By: Marie Mikolay – MDfan_

-

Tsume should have been back by now. Usually when he goes for his walks, he's gone only gone for half an hour at the most.

But it had already been two hours.

I turned my head to look over at Kiba and Hige, both sleeping, with Cheza sitting next to them on a tree root. She had been looking down at the wolves by her feet, but when I looked to her, she lifted her head and smiled at me. Then she said quietly, "This one worries about Tsume."

This caught me off guard for only a minute, but then I just nodded, letting her know that I did too.

Sitting against the tree, I brought my knees to my chest and put my arms around them. I gazed down at the grass, wondering about Tsume. He had said he was going for a walk, and no one had paid it any mind as usual… except me.

Every time he goes for a walk, I want to go with him, but I always decline from doing so. I know he leaves so he can think about things… his past, I would think. But sometimes I wish I could be alone with him once in a while to talk. About what, I don't know – I would probably never be able to start a conversation with him.

But right now it was strange for him to be gone this long. I was worried about him, down to the point that my stomach started to hurt with nervousness, and I couldn't sleep. What if he was attacked by something, and can't move? Or he got captured by the Nobles, or even…

I shook my head. I know I shouldn't think stupid things like that. Tsume was very strong, and I know that he wouldn't be defeated so—

"You still awake?"

My head shot up, and I felt relief wash over me as I saw Tsume walking over to the group. He sat down a few feet away from me, and laid his back up against the tree.

"Yeah," I said. "I was… waiting for you to come back." I didn't know why, but my voice had grown quiet near the end of the sentence. He looked at me.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me, kid. I can take care of myself just fine," he told me in his usual detached and straight tone. I was going to tell him that I do care what happens to him, so I have to worry. But I knew it wasn't going to do any good… he would just continue on thinking that no one cares for him.

Only a few seconds passed before Tsume stood up again. With his back to me he told me, "Come on." Hesitantly, I stood up and followed him down the forest's path, and as we walked, I could feel Cheza's gaze upon me. I looked back to her and she was waving at me. I smiled and waved back. Tsume got a glance of this and I heard him grunt in an annoyed way.

We walked for quite a while, and I wasn't as tired as I thought I was gonna be. Something was keeping me wide awake. I didn't know where Tsume was leading me, and I figured it was best to keep to myself and find out when we got there.

About twenty minutes passed before Tsume finally stopped. We were on the edge of a cliff, clear of all trees. Tsume walked a little further to the drop off and sat down, the moon's light beaming down on him.

I couldn't help but stare for a few moments. The moonlight was like a shower of tiny sparkles, that were all casting their glow on Tsume. His clothes shined an iridescent gray, and his white hair looked like snow. He was…

"You can sit down, you know." his voice interrupted my thoughts. I snapped back to reality, feeling myself go red. I clumsily ran over to where he was and sat down, allowing a foot between us. I wanted to be closer, but I knew Tsume liked his space.

I stared up at the moon, happy of the fact that I was with Tsume. Even if nothing is said, I'm still glad to be here. I like him, and he knows that. I told him a while ago when he told me he didn't trust anyone. I don't know what it is about him; he's never done anything nice for me, but I know he cares in his own way. If this wasn't true, he wouldn't have saved me, or helped me all those times.

"Tsume?" I looked over at him. He turned his head very slightly towards me. "How come you were gone so long before? Where did you go?" I asked. He turned his head back to moon and was quiet for a moment or two.

"Nowhere, really," he said casually. He paused.

"Does it really matter how long I'm gone?" he questioned. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Of course it does!" I exclaimed maybe a little too loudly. I looked down at the ground and blushed. Then I added quietly, "To me, it does at least…"

My eyes remained on the stone in front of my pointer finger, but I knew Tsume had fully turned to look at me, but then quickly returned to look ahead of him.

Then he asked, "Would you have stayed up all night waiting for me if I hadn't come back?" I slowly raised my head back up and looked at him.

"Well yeah, I would have been too worried to sleep," I told him truthfully. I continued on. "I would keep thinking something bad happened to you, and I… I…"

I suddenly started to think about what would happen if Tsume was… if Tsume died. I can't even imagine such a horrible thing… all I know is that it would be horrible.

Tsume was looking at me again, and I couldn't help my actions. I came closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him flinch, and I hoped he wouldn't push me aside and call me an idiot.

But he didn't. I could tell he was being very hesitant, but after a few seconds, he put one hand on my head and one on my shoulder. His body was so warm and comfortable, and I felt secure there. I didn't ever want to leave. It felt all too nice, him allowing me to come this close, and I almost couldn't believe it. It felt like I was going to wake up any minute, and find out it had all been a dream…

Sadly, I felt Tsume move both hands to my shoulders and gently pull me away from him, but I was still awfully close to him. I could only stare at him… this feeling that was shooting through me was so intense that the only movement I could make was blinking. My heart throbbed inside my chest, and my face burned like it was on fire.

Tsume raised his hand to my face and pushed back the hair that was in my eyes. His hand lingered on my cheek, and I felt tingles go up my spine. I had no clue what was happening, but I knew it was something good. And the next thing I knew, he was kissing me.

Whoa, wait a minute! He's… kissing me?! My eyes widened and my whole body trembled at the realization of Tsume's lips on top of mine. But… but why? Why is he all of a sudden doing something like this? Gosh, I was so confused, I didn't even know what to do.

But before I had time to react, Tsume had pulled out of the kiss. I stared at him for the longest moment in my life, and as I looked in his eyes, I noticed a feeling of regret in them. I could tell he wanted to say something also, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Tsume…" was all I was able to let out. At this, he started to get to his feet, but I automatically grabbed his arm to stop him from going anywhere. He looked at me, and I felt embarrassed; I knew I must have had a really pathetic look on my face.

He didn't move, and that's what I wanted. I stood up in front of him, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and pulled his face down to meet mine. My eyes were shut tight and my body was tense, but I soon relaxed as Tsume put his hands on my shoulders and returned the kiss. My mind went numb, and I couldn't really think of anything. The only thing I could comprehend was what was happening, and I was just fine with that.

We pulled apart and I leaned my head against his chest blissfully. I couldn't remember a time when I had felt more peaceful than this. Something inside of me that I had kept locked away ever since I first met Tsume, finally escaped me tonight. And I felt relieved.

I heard Tsume chuckle lightly, and I looked up at him. "We're a couple of seriously screwed wolves," he stated, looking off to the side somewhere. I laid my head back on his chest, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"I don't care. If being… screwed… is the price to pay for being with you, Tsume, then it doesn't matter to me," I told him simply. I sensed Tsume smile, which made me smile as well. I felt him rest his chin on my head.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. But I knew it was long enough to lull me to sleep right where I wished to be all along:

Tsume's arms.

-

**A/N: **Cheesy? Yes I know… but I'm definitely willing to try again if this was completely horrible. So please leave a review telling me what I could improve on, and I'll get to work on my next TxT fic. I've been thinking about doing a chaptered one, but that's if I have the time, which I highly doubt. But we can always hope


End file.
